Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-83745 discloses a vehicle body structure of an automobile in which a front edge portion of a front windshield glass is connected to an upper surface of a cowl panel member. In this vehicle body structure, a front edge portion of the cowl panel member is provided to extend toward the front of the vehicle to a position above an air box, on an engine room rear wall side, the air box having a vertical wall surface portion which faces an inner side of a vehicle compartment and extends in a vehicle width direction. In addition, the front edge portion of the front windshield glass is placed on an upper surface side of the front edge portion of the cowl panel member, and a lower surface side of the front edge portion of the front windshield glass is connected to the front edge portion of the cowl panel member. Thus, the front windshield glass is supported from below.